


The End

by breakofday



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: But kind of, Gen, I'm not sorry, if you don't cry i'm not doing it right, not really - Freeform, sort of fix it, there's a happyish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakofday/pseuds/breakofday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili are okay with dying, as long as they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Fili didn’t dare stop fighting for a single moment until Beorn came to their rescue.The enormous black bear bowled through the ranks of the orcs and goblins, leaving a bloody trail in his wake. The fallen king he carried off, and Fili felt a burden lift off his shoulders. Beorn was taking Thorin back where he would be safe. Their mission was complete.

Kili evidently felt the same. As soon as the bear was gone, he sank down to the bloodstained ground, sword slipping out of limp fingers as his back hit the dirt. “Fili...” His voice was hoarse and pained. 

The blond dwarf said nothing but sank to his knees beside his brother. Fili’s back was riddled with arrows, and he laid down on his belly beside his brother, resting his head on Kili’s ruined chest. There was blood everywhere, Kili’s and Fili’s and the dark blood of the orcs, but they couldn’t bring themselves to care.

“Think he’s...going to be okay?” Kili rasped out to his brother. Fili’s blue eyes, hazed over with pain, lifted to meet Kili’s brown ones.

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly. His eyes closed as Kili rested a hand atop those golden tassels, now stained dark with blood and dirt.

“L-least we...tried. Told him once I’d die for him, but I...didn’t actually think...” Kili trailed off. Fili looked at him again. He’d hoped that Kili wouldn’t understand it, he wouldn’t realize that they were both dying. But Kili wasn’t his baby brother anymore, toddling along after him and wanting to do everything his big brother did. He was a man, though only barely one.

Tears spill down Fili’s cheeks. “I’m sorry, Kili,” he murmured. “Should’ve...kept you safe.”

He was surprised to hear a pained chuckle in reply. Blood trickled down Kili’s lips. “Don’t be stupid,” he said, and smiled. He wiped away a tear, leaving a smear of blood across Fili’s face. “You did keep me safe. All our lives, you...took care of me. And I’m...I’m glad that we’re together right now.”

Fili met Kili’s eyes and saw only earnesty there amidst the pain. It wasn’t fair for them to go like this. They were both so young, not even a hundred yet. But Kili was right; if they had to die, thank Mahal it was together.

He nodded finally. Kili was fading fast and Fili wasn’t doing much better. The pain was agonizing, and he breathed shallowly against his brother’s chest, trying to ignore the three spots of sharp pain in his back. Kili’s torso had been ripped open by a spear and was bleeding heavily. Usually Fili would try to stop it, but there was no point now. And he’d heard before that bleeding out was an easy way to die, that it was like falling asleep. 

“You know...they...they say it’s perfect, in the halls of our ancestors,” Fili mumbled, even though he knew Kili had heard all the same stories. “The ale never runs out, nor the food. And...we can go hunting...all the time.”

Kili let out a deep breath, turning his head to rest against Fili’s. “We’ll see our father again,” he said quietly.

A sob slipped from Fili’s lips. “Yeah...” he whispered. 

It was quiet after that. The battle still raged in the distance, but the brothers focused on the sound of each other’s breathing. Death was coming swiftly for them both, but they clung to what was left of life to stay together for as long as they could.

“Fili...” Kili’s voice was so soft, barely above a whisper. “Can...can you...sing to me?”

It was all Fili could do just to think around the numbing pain spreading steadily through him. But his dying breaths belonged to Kili. He’d known for a long time that he would fight and die for his family. It made sense that it should end like this, his last breaths used to ease Kili through his passing.

His voice was choked and quiet as he started to sing. It was hard to keep going, but he did anyway. Kili’s voice joined in, or what was left of it, whispering a few words here and there with him. Despite everything, Fili felt oddly calm. There was no fighting the inevitable outcome, after all. His last few moments in this life ought to be like this, with his brother.

He had barely gotten through the first verse when Kili’s voice stopped. Kili shuddered beneath him, closed his eyes, and let out his final breath. But even when Kili went still, when Fili knew for certain that his brother was gone, he paused for only a moment before continuing in song. He was weeping in earnest now, but he didn’t stop.

Dwalin found them when Fili was gasping out his last, still singing to his dead brother. It was when the blond dwarf felt a strong arm on his shoulder, heard him murmur that it was alright, that he finally let go. Hazy blue eyes met Dwalin’s, his lips moving in silent thanks, and Fili finally joined his brother in death.

X

“What took you so long?” 

Fili opened his eyes, and Kili’s dazzling smile greeted him. “Kili!” he exclaimed, and was immediately tackled by his younger brother. 

When he hit the ground, it didn’t hurt. There was grass beneath him, soft and delicate, and his wounds were gone. So were Kili’s. Fili laughed, half in disbelief and half in pleasure.

Kili hugged his brother tightly around the middle, face buried in his shoulder. He was much too tall for this now; he didn’t fit as well on Fili as he used to. Finally, he looked up at his brother, brown eyes bright with happiness.

“I was scared you weren’t coming,” he admitted sheepishly. “I know it’s a silly thing to be scared of--”

“--but we’ve never been apart before,” Fili finished for him. “I know. I’m glad we’re together.”

He shoved Kili off him and scrambled to his feet, taking off running. There, in the distance, was a glimmering golden castle built into a mountain range, but there were plenty of fields before they got there.

“Catch me if you can!” Fili shouted back at Kili. He heard his brother laugh.

Maybe dying wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this horrible death scene playing in my head all morning and my brain wouldn't let me do anything else.
> 
> But it was too sad, sooo...I gave it a happy-ish ending. 
> 
> I didn't actually edit it? I wrote this in like an hour so I'm sorry if it's terrible. I just needed to get it out.


End file.
